Massie vs Alicia
by rubberduckie15
Summary: Alicia is telling secrets behind Massie's back. Who does she think she is? And what's her problem anyways? It's time to shut up or get out!
1. Massie vs Alicia

"Whatever you do don't tell Massie!"

"Tell me what?" Massie Block asked.

"Umm…nothing…Gotta go" Alicia said walking away. Massie turned to face Dylan, Kristen and Claire. She cocked and eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Dylan burped. Kristen and Claire giggled.

"You know what. Gossip points if you tell me what Alicia was talking about." Massie said.

"W-we can't" Claire said nervously. Massie turned to face Claire.

" And why not?!" Massie snapped.

"Cause we keep your secrets so we're doing the same for Alicia." Kristen said. Claire nodded. Brrrrring, the bell rang.

"Whatevs" Massie said walking away to her class. All through her class Massie was thinking about what just happened.

"Why didn't Alicia want her to know her secret? It must have been pretty lame then. But still, why was she keeping a secret from Massie Block?! Who did she think she was? An alpha? Cha right! Alicia tried that once and it didn't turn out so hot. And why did Claire still wear those Keds?!" Massie stomped her foot. Massie's pocket vibrated. She pulled out her dark blue razr. She got a text from Alicia.

**Alicia**: Hey Mass!

Massie just stared at the screen. Alicia texted again.

**Alicia**: Mass? I can c u u know!

Massie turned around forgetting Alicia was in the room. She texted back.

_Massie_: Alicia r u a murderer?

Massie smiled awaiting the next text.

**Alicia**: No

_Massie_: Then y r u such a backstabber?

Massie smiled and shut off her phone. The bell rang meaning it was time for lunch. Massie walked to her locker and dropped her stuff off. She walked into the lunchroom and walked over to her usual table. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire were already there. They all were giggling but stopped when Massie walked over. Massie stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Alicia, are you a garbage can?"

"No"

"Then why are you talking trash?" Massie said. Nobody said anything or moved.

"Are you a Barbie doll?" Alicia asked.

"No…"

"Then why are you so fake?" Alicia asked. Massie felt like she had been slapped in the face. She was so not fake! It was one thing to call her fake but then she ripped off her joke too?! Alicia was going to pay for that!

"Alicia are you a vacuum?"

"Uhh…no?"

"Then why do you suck?" Alicia's jaw dropped.

"You know what…"

"What?" Massie snapped. Massie was so annoyed with Alicia's attitude. She should either shut up or get out!

"Alicia, you're out of the Pretty Committee!"


	2. Alicia the LBR

Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire all sat at their usual table. Alicia, well, she sat by herself. While Massie was laughing at new inside jokes Alicia was forming a plan. She was out and she needed to get back in, it was that simple. All she needed was a plan, one that would get her back in the PC and stay there. Massie and Kristen started to laugh hysterically. Alicia got a plan, and it was a kick but one!

"Hey Kristen!" Alicia said sitting down next to her. Kristen looked around.

"Hi"

"Massie sin't here" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. I knew that! So what's up?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing much. But i bet I can get 10 gossip points!" Alicia said smiling.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well. Guess who kissed a sophmore!"

"Who?!"

"Me!" Alicia said.

"No way"

"Yes way" Alicia said smiling.

"Which one?" Kristen asked curiosly.

"His name is Hayden Larson. He's tall. Total hottie" Alicia said.

"Point" Kristen said giggling. Alicia turned away and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kristen texting someone under her desk. Step one complete!

Alicia walked down the hall to her next class.

"She kissed who?"

"A sophmore"

"No way!" Alicia smiled. She got to her locker and someone was waiting for her.

"Hey Kristen"

"Hi! So...what's up with you and Hayden?" She asked.

"Hayden? I'm done with him. I've kissed Matt Whitmore already." Kristen's jaw dropped. She turned away and started to text someone. Alicia smiled and shut her locker.

"Hey Alicia. You should sit by us at lunch today" Dylan said.

"What will Massie say?" Alicia asked.

"Who cares what she says. Just some sit with us" Dylan insisted. Claire nodded.

"Well okay. I guess if you want me to" Alicia said. She started to walk down the hall and Dylan, Kristen and Claire followed.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire were all talking and Massie walked up.

"Umm...why is she sitting here?" Massie asked.

"Because we invited her to" Kristen said.

"Yeah. But i kicked her out of the Pretty Comitee remember?" Massie snapped.

"Well we aren't following you rules anymore" Dylan said thorugh a mouth full of food.

"Then you don't hang out with me"

"Whatever" Kristen answered. A girl walked over.

"No!" Massie screamed

"Actually I wanted to talk to Alicia" The girl said. Massie's jaw dropped. Alicia smiled.

"Sure. Anything"


End file.
